1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power supply control apparatus configured to control a power supply system of a vehicle, and particularly relate to a power supply control apparatus of a vehicle having an idling stop function.
2. Description of the Related Art
For this type of apparatus, for example, there is proposed an apparatus configured to estimate power consumption during an idling stop of a vehicle from a vehicle stop time rate of the vehicle, configured to set an electric power amount for the idling stop on the basis of the estimated power consumption, and configured to control a state of charge (SOC) of a battery to avoid the SOC falling below the set electric power amount for the idling stop (refer to patent literature: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2013-167219).
By the way, there is known a so-called free run in which power transmission between an engine and drive wheels is blocked and a vehicle travels due to inertia when the vehicle decelerates or in similar situations. If the idling stop of the engine is performed even when the vehicle free-runs, fuel efficiency can be improved.
In the technology described in the patent literature, however, it is premised that the idling stop is performed only when the vehicle stops. Thus, if the idling stop of the engine is performed not only when the vehicle stops but also when the vehicle free-runs, a power consumption amount during the idling stop exceeds the electric power amount for the idling stop in the technology described in the patent literature, and there is thus such a technical problem that idling stop control is possibly prohibited or stopped.